What Love Means
by UnboundWings
Summary: Still in confusion as to what love truly is, Gaara turns to a friend to help him uncover the true meaning. GaaNaru.


**A/N:** Ha, this makes what, four? I'm an idiot. I swear to never have four active stories at the same time ever again (Why do you tell yourself such_lies_?)

While writing part of this I was watching the Naruto episodes again, this time in English! I was at the Chunin exam when S says the line, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" and it was mispronounced so badly that I had to start laughing which caused me to fall off my stool and my mouse to slip and delete what I had just written. (It also caused me to bang my wrist on the sharp corner of my desk… How it accomplished this, I will never know, but I thanked the Goddess for inspiring someone to create an undo button. Elsewise, I would have given up for the night.

I did curse vehemently for a while before I realized there _was_ an undo button…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto wandered the gritty streets of Sunagakure with a young kunoichi as his guide. She was short and sweet, and like every other girl here obsessed with the Kazekage. He lifted his tan hand to cover his eyes so he wouldn't trip over anything in the street. She was yattering on about some brave and wonderful thing the Kazekage had done the other day. Truthfully, Gaara was wonderfully desirable, but to the extent she was putting it….one could assume he moved mountains for his breakfast. He didn't really want to hear about any other guys right now anyway. Sasuke leaving him for his brother was a wound that might never heal, not to mention the disgust. Tsunade had noticed him moping around the village and that had thusly landed him here with the visiting delegation. He grimaced as he inhaled yet another mouthful of dirt from the wind blowing in his face. He was going to look tremendously unattractive when he arrived at Gaara's office.

They arrived in front of a rather dauntingly large building. The girl was getting even more excited as they walked across the threshold. This didn't look like where the delegation had met the first time. Though, he hadn't been paying much attention then. He was preoccupied with seeing how Gaara had been doing since the last time they had met. He looked ever the same, sullen, gloomy, and quiet. Naruto meant to ask him why he was so down when they got a moment alone.

Naruto turned to his guide and asked her if this was the Kazekage's office building.

"Oh, no sir. Kazekage-sama has requested your presence in his private quarters"

_These are his private quarters?! How many rooms does one guy need? _Naruto had stopped asking her to call him sir after the first two weeks, because she came close to fainting every time she tried to say his name.

"The delegation is meeting in his private quarters?"

"No sir. Just you." Naruto raised one eyebrow. It seemed he was going to get that alone moment sooner than he thought. Well, better groom himself to be presentable to his friend. He swiped a hand through his hair and rubbed his left cheek. _I'm ready to go!_ The girl knocked on Gaara's door so softly Naruto wondered if she had even touched it. It didn't open. The girl tried again, even softer if it was possible. Naruto started to get annoyed. When she reached out to knock a third time, he grabbed her hand and pushed her aside.

"You have to actually touch the door to make a sound someone will hear!" he snapped. Bringing his fist up, he slammed it down to the door frame while still glaring at the girl. Instead of a hard surface and a thump, he got a crunchy sound and a soft surface. Surprised he rotated his head to spot the top of Gaara's as he sank gracefully to the floor.

Gaara finally regained consciousness around two hours later. Sakura had come to fix his nose, but when she found out who broke it she ended up fixing two broken noses and a dislocated jawbone. Naruto was sitting next to Gaara on his couch massaging his jaw when Gaara came to.

"Wha-what happened?" Naruto blushed.

"I…was going to knock on your door, but…ended up…knocking you out instead." He mumbled. He really didn't like the way Gaara's eyes were getting wider. This wasn't how he wanted to great his friend. When Gaara's mouth started to drop open Naruto couldn't handle it any longer.

"I'm sorry, ok! I'm very sorry! I'm so sorry I can't even express it!" Naruto bowed his head over Gaara's lap. "Please forgive me!" Then Gaara began to shake. He put both hands on Naruto's head and picked it up from his lap. Naruto looked up at Gaara with watery, pleading eyes, but immediately stopped when he saw Gaara.

He was _laughing_.

_**I**__made Gaara laugh._

Naruto blushed again and smiled nervously, trying to laugh too. He sat up and leaned back into the couch. He put his arms behind his head and waited uncomfortably for Gaara to stop laughing. _His laugh is odd, but kinda nice too. The way the light hits his throat and cheeks really lights him up…… It'd be nice if he laughed more._

"So, how come you called me up here? Not that I minded." Naruto inquired when Gaara was done. Gaara flushed slightly.

"W-well you see…I…" he looked up into Naruto's cerulean eyes. "Gomen nasai, Naruto" Reaching out, he grasped Naruto's jacket and pulled him close so he could ease his lips onto Naruto's. Naruto's response was immediate from many such sessions with Sasuke.

He eased one arm under the one Gaara was using to clutch his jacket and placed his hand flat against Gaara's back. The other arm reached lower around his waist and crushed their hips closer together. Gently feeling around Gaara's back he found him to be stiffer than bark. He pressed his fingertips against his back and massaged until he felt Gaara relax some. However, he still wasn't relaxed enough for Naruto's satisfaction. Drawing out of the kiss, Naruto ran his tongue across Gaara's cheek over his jawbone, and down his neck, until he reached his collarbone. He traced it softly twice then bit down hard. Gaara gasped and arched his back enough that Naruto could finger the curve it made.

Naruto moved that hand up to cup the back of Gaara's head and drew him into another kiss, making it deeper. Gaara still clung to Naruto's jacket for dear life, but was watching him with sharp green eyes the whole time. When Naruto came to kiss him again, Gaara decided to take action by gliding his tongue between Naruto's lips. Surprised, but pleasantly so, Naruto smiled and let his tongue follow back along Gaara's. They held the kiss as long as they could. Drawing apart, Gaara nipped Naruto's bottom lip as he drew back. Grinning again, Naruto slid the hand anchored at Gaara's waist lower, below the rim of his pants and drew circles on his hip bone. Gaara started to make small noises like a cat and pulled on Naruto's jacket to bring his head close enough to initiate another kiss, but Naruto dodged at the last minute, latching on the other collarbone instead. This time he gently sucked on it, making Gaara moan happily. He drew away, leaving a mark that would last for three days at least.

The hand on Gaara's hip started moving towards his groin, towards the erection growing there. Naruto's blonde head came towards Gaara's fiery red one only to dart up to his ear. Gaara inhaled sharply making an "ah" sound. Naruto flicked his eyes to the redhead and ran his tongue on the top curve of his ear.

"You look so cute, that I just want to jump your bones right here, right now." He whispered. Gaara's flushed face reddened some more and he stiffened again. "Now we can't have that." Naruto said. His fingertips brushed the base of Gaara's erection and he covered Gaara's mouth with his own.

Gaara, however, had other plans. He pushed Naruto away and wiggled off the couch. Backing up from there, he ran into his desk right about the time Naruto started standing up. Clutching the desk with both hands, he panted heavily and his cheeks were blooming red roses. Naruto stood in a relaxed position. One might have thought him to be casually talking were it not for the bulging spot in his pants. He raised an eyebrow at the tense Gaara across the room from him.

"Playing hard to get?" he asked. Gaara turned his head to one side, glancing at the door. Naruto grinned, all those teeth showing. "But surely you know, I like a good chase." He vanished, making Gaara jump. Then he was right in front of him, both arms grabbing the desk pinning Gaara in on both sides.

"You didn't even run…but you'll learn." Naruto spread his legs so he could trap the teen and have the use of his hands. Their erections pushed against one another once Naruto settled himself into place. Kissing him again, Naruto let his hands roam down to the first buckle on Gaara's vest and un-snapped it. Once all of those were undone, he removed the vest, only to find more buckles on his jacket. While undoing those he discovered that there was no shirt beneath. Detaching himself from the redhead's lips, he started kissing his way down as he undid the buckles. Between kisses and Gaara's moans he talked.

"So, why the assault?" he probed while delightedly nibbling the pale skin under his fingers.

"I…it wasn't enough." came the response.

"What wasn't?" He started to bite harder.

"The…handshake. You deserved….something…more"

Naruto stopped. "You're doing this out of obligation?" he asked politely.

"No..not just that." Gaara hurriedly answered.

"Good." Naruto returned to his kissing frenzy.

"It wasn't….just that…." he repeated. "You-" He gasped. Naruto had located a nipple and was familiarizing himself with it.

"Relax." Naruto told him.

"Will it……"

"Don't worry, I'll be slow. What comes after is worth the hurt."

"Naruto…" Gaara started

"Hmm?"

"When I'm near you I-"

_Thump Thump Thump._

"Shit." Naruto cursed. Letting Gaara go, he searched the room for an exit besides the door. Spotting one, he ran to the window and yanked it open. He was rewarded with a blast of sandy air.

"Wait, where are you going?" called Gaara. Naruto turned back smiling.

"Home, to take a shower. I would suggest you do the same." Gaara looked down at his pants and immediately stared at the door as he began to blush brightly. Naruto grinned with all his teeth again. It looked a bit foxy to Gaara. Turning, he jumped out the window and vanished from the Kazakage's sight. Gaara sighed in confusion and walked over to get his coat from where Naruto had thrown it. Then his door hit him in the back and he was losing consciousness for the second time that day. His last memory was of a huge fan and,

"Why the hell did you lock your door?!" Gaara was even more confused.

_I don't ever lock my door…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**A/N:** I had several questions while writing this, such as, "can you crush them apart?", "How do you get to Gaara's pants if he's wearing a garment that goes from neck to ankle?", and "how many times is it humanly possible to spell tongue wrong?" I would be appreciative if someone were to answer them.

I also switched music in the middle of writing from something slow and soft to the theme when Naruto's in trouble being chased and it's all happy and bouncy, then to Kakashi's theme. Sadly, this was during the romance scene. I hope it didn't reflect in my writing…..


End file.
